


[Podfic] Infinite Complexities

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: “I don’t care who watches,” he murmurs against Spock’s mouth. “I ain’t having sex with you unless I can kiss you. Unless I can see your face. Unless I can look at you and know that it’s you I’m doing this with.”





	[Podfic] Infinite Complexities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinite Complexities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857544) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Thank you Kianspo for having open permission!
> 
> Happy listening!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/3bxm5k786dg45hktljur9dlziykybrwj) | **Size:** 40 MB | **Duration:** 00:43:40

  
---|---


End file.
